Prisionero
by StarryNightXIX
Summary: La misteriosa desaparición de Thor, uno de los policías más respetados y admirados de la ciudad, deja desolada a toda la población. Lo que nadie se imagina es que detrás de su secuestro hay un adolescente de diesitiete años con los ojos verdes y la mente trastornada.
1. Prólogo

Sé que soy mala persona por iniciar otro fic sin haber actualizado los otros dos que tengo pendientes, pero en época de exámenes a penas tengo tiempo para concentrarme como es debido y escribir buenos y largos capítulos.

Sin embargo, me vino la idea de esta otra historia entre clases y no he podido resistirme, tengo que escribirla. Si todo sale bien tendrá una narración más rápida e introspectiva que el resto de mis historias, así que espero no hacerlo mal porque no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrada.

Advertencias: este fic va a tener mucha demencia obsesiva, toqueteos no consentidos, violencia y relaciones entre un adolescente y un adulto. Oh, y también slash y, evidentemente, cosas gays.

Nada más, os dejo con el prólogo. Esperaré vuestros comentarios. Un abrazo enorme y hasta la próxima!

* * *

><p>Caminaba nervioso, dando vueltas una y otra vez en los mismos tres metros de acera. A veces se llevaba una mano a la boca para mordisquearse las uñas, impaciente, casi desesperado por la anticipación. Sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago y un desagradable cosquilleo que le torturaba la nuca y descendía por su columna vertebral como si fuera una viscosa serpiente. La noche era oscura y fría, típica del tiempo invernal de aquella época del año, pero él tenía calor.<p>

No podía hacerlo. No podía hacerlo; saldría mal, seguro que metería la pata, y entonces él se enfadaría y lo odiaría para siempre. Y no podía permitir que él lo odiara, porque era lo único que le importaba. Él era lo único que le daba fuerzas para continuar, el aliciente para seguir viviendo.

Si lo perdía ya no le quedaría nada...

Sí, sí podría hacerlo. Debía hacerlo, no había ninguna otra forma de conseguirlo. Además llevaba mucho tiempo planeándolo y sus planes nunca salían mal, ¿no? Él era inteligente, astuto, o eso le decían. Lo iba a lograr, sí. Al fin y al cabo ya había llegado hasta allí: había salido de su casa caída la noche, había tomado un vehículo que no era suyo y había conducido hasta alcanzar aquél parque.

Allí es donde todo ocurriría, en aquél precioso parque lleno de árboles y aromas silvestres, iluminado por la tenue luz que arrojaban las farolas y el frío foco de la luna. Parecía un lugar mágico, idóneo para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Era el perfecto telón de fondo para la obra que estaba a punto de iniciarse.

Loki se obligó a dejar de andar y se subió un poco la manga del abrigo negro que vestía para echarle un vistazo al reloj. Las nueve y media. Bien, el momento clave estaba a punto de llegar.

Fue a llevarse la mano a la boca para volver a morderse las uñas, pero entonces recordó que se las había pintado de negro aquella misma mañana y que no quería destrozarlas. Al fin y al cabo las había dejado perfectas para que él las viera, para que se percatara de que se arreglaba para él, que le importaba la opinión que tuviera de su aspecto. ¿Qué pensaría sobre eso? ¿Se sentiría halagado? ¿Conseguiría despertar su interés, su deseo...?

Al pensar en ello, Loki sonrió de forma nerviosa y alzó la cabeza para echarle un vistazo a los árboles, escrutando el camino adoquinado que se abría entre ellos. Y justo en aquél momento, como si hubiera sido un acto del destino, lo vio aparecer.

Estaba allí. Estaba allí, corriendo hacia él, acercándose.

No era la primera vez que lo veía a aquellas horas. Sabía que Thor Odinson tenía la costumbre de salir a correr por la noche tras acabar su turno en la comisaría en la que trabajaba, así que había ocasiones en las que acudía al parque, se escondía entre los árboles y esperaba para verle pasar. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de contemplarlo.

Pero aquella noche sería distinto. Ya no lo miraría a escondidas. Ya no tendría que ocultarse nunca más para sentirse cerca de él.

Ajeno a su presencia, Thor continuó corriendo, siguiendo el camino adoquinado. Su cabello dorado se agitaba con cada movimiento, y su respiración creaba pequeñas nubes de vaho que se deshacían en el aire. La luz de las farolas le iluminaba el rostro de forma intermitente, exhibiendo y ocultando los perfectos rasgos de su rostro. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, Loki contuvo la respiración. Durante un instante estuvo a punto de paralizarse y dejarse someter por el nerviosismo, pero luego recordó todo lo que se jugaba aquella noche y dejó escapar el aire muy lentamente para calmarse. Disfrazó su rostro con una falsa mueca de preocupación y salió de pleno al camino, encontrándose de cara con el corredor.

Por supuesto, Thor se detuvo al instante. Loki ya había contado con que lo haría. Al fin y al cabo era demasiado bueno y noble como para ignorar a un chico de diecisiete años que caminaba por el parque a aquellas horas con expresión preocupada.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –aquello fue lo primero que dijo Thor. Su voz sonaba algo agitada por el ejercicio, pero aún así conservaba aquél maravilloso y profundo tono varonil que Loki adoraba–. Chico, ¿te pasa algo?

Loki lo miró y tuvo que obligarse a mantenerse sereno y seguir el plan. A veces, la perfección de Thor era capaz de nublar su razón.

–Yo... –comenzó, empleando expresamente un tono titubeante y preocupado. Tenía que hacerlo bien, meterse en su papel para que Thor picara el anzuelo–. Iba a coger el coche para volver a casa, pero... creo que un gatito se ha metido debajo y no puedo hacer que salga.

"Gatito". Había empleado aquella palabra expresamente porque decir _gatito_ en vez de _gato_ le aportaba un toque más infantil e inocente, menos amenazador. Y Thor no podría aguantarse las ganas de ayudar a un adolescente que quería volver a casa sin hacerle daño al gatito que había bajo su coche. Al fin y al cabo su trabajo era ayudar a los demás, y lo mejor era que parecía disfrutar con ello.

–Vaya –Thor se rascó la nuca y se acercó a él–. Los gatos suelen hacer eso, buscan el calor del motor para refugiarse del frío en invierno–comentó, y luego esbozó una maravillosa sonrisa que provocó que Loki se encendiera por dentro–. Pero no te preocupes, te ayudaré a hacerlo salir y podrás volver a casa, ¿vale?

Loki asintió y apretó los labios haciéndose el tímido.

–Muchas gracias –mustió.

Thor negó con la cabeza y alzó la mirada.

–No hay de qué. ¿Está muy lejos tu coche?

–No, lo tengo aparcado ahí mismo –indicó Loki, y comenzó a caminar entre los árboles para conducir a Thor hasta la vieja furgoneta que había utilizado aquella noche–. He venido hasta aquí porque esperaba encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarme.

–Pues has tenido suerte –Thor volvió a sonreír–. Aunque no deberías pasearte por el parque a estas horas, sobre todo si vas tú solo. Puede ser peligroso.

Loki quiso sonreír por la ironía; Thor lo veía como una víctima y no como una amenaza. Pero no era culpa suya, al fin y al cabo él había sido una víctima desde que nació, era normal que no le impusiera respeto a nadie. Era demasiado débil, estaba demasiado pálido y delgado como para intimidar a la gente. Era de la clase de personas a las que la naturaleza marcaba como "presas", pero aquella noche él sería el depredador.

–Veamos... –una vez llegaron al vehículo, Thor apoyó una mano en la furgoneta y se agachó para examinar los bajos–. ¿Lo has escuchado maullar?

–Sí, antes, cuando intenté encender el motor –respondió Loki.

–Pues yo no escucho nada. ¿Puedes encenderlo otra vez?

Loki asintió y se mordió el labio antes de abrir la puerta del piloto. Introdujo la llave en la toma de contacto y la giró para hacer que el motor se encendiera con un ronco ronroneo. Las luces de los faros iluminaron la carretera, que se encontraba convenientemente solitaria. No había nadie allí, nadie a parte de él y Thor. Ni siquiera había un gatito bajo su coche.

–Sigo sin escuchar nada –Thor se inclinó un poco más y entornó los ojos para examinar los tubos que recorrían la parte baja de la furgoneta–. Tal vez se haya marchado solo.

Loki sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba de nuevo; el corazón le iba tan rápido que parecía que le taladraría el pecho. Sus sienes comenzaron a acumular presión y la humedad del ambiente pareció condensarse a su alrededor. No podía permitir que se marchara, no tendría otra oportunidad. Tenía que hacerlo ya.

Sin permitirse ni un solo titubeo, tomó el mango del bate que había ocultado entre los dos asientos delanteros. Odiaba tener que utilizarlo, pero no había otra manera. Era lo más rápido, lo más inesperado y contundente. No podía darle ni una sola oportunidad a Thor, porque él era mucho más fuerte y conseguiría reducirlo y escaparse en un parpadeo.

Loki aferró el mango del bate entre los dedos y se acercó sigilosamente a Thor, que aún continuaba agachado. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse, los segundos aminoraron su marcha. El viento agitó las copas de los árboles como si quisiera crear la afilada melodía que precedía a un momento tan culminante como aquél.

–Creo que puedes estar tranquilo, no...

Thor no terminó la frase. Loki ya había descargado el bate sobre él, dándole en un punto estratégico del cráneo. El golpe sonó sordo, y el impacto hizo que el rubio también se golpeara contra la superficie de la furgoneta.

Loki volvió a contener la respiración. Sus latidos parecían ser el único sonido que se oía en el ambiente. Aguardó un par de segundos aún con el bate en la mano, esperando a que Thor se levantara y se abalanzara sobre él. Sin embargo, aquello nunca ocurrió: el golpe lo había dejado inconsciente y ahora yacía en el suelo, tumbado sobre la acera.

Lo primero que hizo Loki fue inclinarse sobre él y examinar los daños que podría haberle provocado. El golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente, pero no parecía haberle abierto ninguna brecha. Aquello le hizo sentir aliviado; lo último que quería era hacerle daño a la persona más importante de su vida.

A partir de aquél momento Loki se movió muy rápido: abrió la puerta lateral de la parte trasera de la furgoneta, echó el bate en su interior y comenzó a arrastrar a Thor hacia dentro. Le resultó más difícil de lo que había pensado, pero la adrenalina le proporcionó la fuerza necesaria para poder cargar con el peso muerto del cuerpo del rubio. Una vez lo tuvo dentro, volvió a cerrar la puerta y se aseguró de maniatarlo con unas cuerdas que había preparado previamente. Era poco probable que Thor se despertara antes de llegar a su destino, pero toda precaución parecía resultar insuficiente cuando había tanto en juego.

Una vez hubo terminado, Loki se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo inconsciente. Estaba sudando por el esfuerzo y había faltado poco para que le diera un ataque de nervios, pero aún así esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa.

Lo había conseguido. Lo tenía. Era suyo.

Alzó una mano temblorosa y la llevó al rostro de Thor. Jadeó cuando sus dedos alcanzaron la piel ajena, y luego se mordió el labio. Aquella era la primera vez que lo tocaba, la primera vez que podía comprobar que era tangible, real, y no solo una maravillosa invención de su subconsciente.

Thor existía y ahora era suyo.

Tras apartarle un mechón del rostro con infinita suavidad, Loki ensanchó su sonrisa.

–Sí, Thor... –susurró–. Ahora puedo estar tranquilo.


	2. Uno

No sé por qué, pero me encanta retratar a Loki como un psicópata. Espero poder explotar mucho esa veta a lo largo del fic. (Aunque eso conlleve hacer sufrir un poquito a Thor).

Muchas gracias a las que me habéis apoyado en este nuevo proyecto con comentarios, favs y follows. ¡Un abrazo enorme, bellas! Nos leemos en los reviews!

* * *

><p>Lo primero que sintió al recuperar el conocimiento fue un terrible dolor de cabeza. Torció los labios en una mueca de disgusto y luego abrió los ojos. Tuvo que parpadear para enfocar la mirada, y durante un momento temió que el golpe que le habían dado le hubiera causado una conmoción. Para descartarlo siguió el procedimiento habitual: hacerse una serie de preguntas básicas y responderse a si mismo. Bien; se llamaba Thor Odinson, tenía treinta años recién cumplidos, trabajaba en la comisaría de la ciudad y tenía un hermano, Balder, que aún vivía con los padres de ambos, y una preciosa novia llamada Sif.<p>

La conmoción había quedado descartada, ni siquiera había tenido que concentrarse para recordar todos aquellos datos.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue reconocer su propia situación: era evidente que lo habían dejado inconsciente y lo habían llevado a... a algún lugar que, de momento, no podría analizar. La iluminación era demasiado tenue, ya que la única fuente de luz eran unos pequeños rayos que se colaban bajo la rendija de una puerta que quedaba justo en la pared de enfrente, así que solo veía oscuridad. Lo que sí sabía era que tenía las manos y las piernas inmovilizadas. Al parecer le habían sujetado las manos a la pared con algún tipo de argolla, y habían hecho lo mismo con sus tobillos. Se removió un poco para testar la resistencia de su agarre y maldijo en voz baja al escuchar un tintineo metálico. Si lo habían retenido con cadenas de acero no podría hacer mucho contra ellas.

La tentación de permitir que el miedo le corroyera las entrañas se abría paso en su mente, pero él era un profesional y sabía muy bien que lo mejor que podía hacer era conservar la calma y continuar analizándolo todo sin dejarse llevar por el pánico o la desesperación.

Tras inspirar profundamente, Thor cerró los ojos y se concentró en sus propias percepciones. Intentó escuchar algún tipo de sonido, pero estaba sumido en un zumbante y pesado silencio. Luego intentó descubrir si lo habían golpeado en otros lugares, pero el único foco de molestia que sentía era en la cabeza; no tenía magulladuras, cortes o quemaduras. Quienquiera que lo hubiese atacado había decidido no ensañarse con él, lo cual era una buena señal... o eso esperaba. Si se hubiera tratado de alguien que quisiera hacerle daño -un criminal vengativo o el líder de alguna banda callejera- no habría perdido la oportunidad de patearle las costillas mientras estaba inconsciente. A no ser que prefiriera torturarlo mientras estaba despierto, claro.

No, lo mejor era dejar aquél tipo de conjeturas para más adelante. Lo que debía hacer era reconstruir los hechos.

Veamos... había salido de la comisaría a la hora habitual, ya que aquél día no le habían asignado horas extra. Volstagg le había ofrecido una caja de donuts al salir, y él la había aceptado porque sabía que a Sif le encantaban. Luego había caminado hasta el piso que compartía con ella desde hacía casi un año y, tras cambiarse de ropa, había salido a correr como hacía todas las noches. Se había dirigido directamente al parque de las afueras, que estaba a unas cuatro manzanas de su casa. ¿Se había encontrado con alguien extraño por el camino? No, por lo menos que él recordara. Lo único que sabía es que había visto a un chico que tenía problemas con su coche y se había ofrecido a ayudarlo a...

¡El chico!

Thor abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Qué había pasado con el chico? ¿Lo habrían golpeado también? ¿Estaría encadenado cerca de allí? ¿Y si los atacantes estaban entreteniéndose con él en aquél mismo instante...?

El pulso se le aceleró de pronto. Una cosa era estar metido en problemas y otra muy distinta saber que alguien estaba metido en problemas. Si habían cogido aquél chico, seguro que ahora mismo estaría nervioso y asustado. No era más que un adolescente, y seguro que sus padres estarían esperándolo en casa, con la cena preparada y preguntándose por qué no había llegado aún.

Thor volvió a sacudir las manos, pero las argollas permanecieron intactas. El esfuerzo hizo que el dolor de la cabeza se incrementara de pronto, y sus sienes fueron atacadas por unas profundas palpitaciones.

–Mierda... –murmuró, y descubrió que su voz arrastraba algo de eco. ¿Dónde demonios estaba metido? Lo más probable era que fuera un sitio apartado, discreto y -a juzgar por las argollas- preparado para retener a gente.

¿Qué debía hacer? Podía intentar gritar algo, llamar a quien fuera que había al otro lado de la puerta si es que había alguien, pero el precio a pagar podría ser un nuevo golpe en la cabeza. Tal vez lo más prudente sería permanecer en silencio por el momento, esperar a que se pusieran en contacto con él...

No tenía ningún modo de saberlo con certeza, pero Thor estaba seguro de que habían pasado un par de horas desde que despertó en aquél agujero. Era consciente de que cuando uno está solo, en silencio y con los nervios a flor de piel, la mente capta el tiempo de forma dilatada, pero aún así habría puesto la mano en el fuego: hacía horas que se le habían pasado los efectos del golpe y aún no había aparecido nadie.

Durante aquél rato había tenido mucho tiempo para continuar pensando. Había tanteado la posibilidad de que lo hubiesen dejado allí para que se pudriera sin más, y eso había logrado inquietarle. No obstante, su analítica mente no había tardado en descartar esa opción. Para comenzar, el atacante había decidido mantenerlo de una pieza, así que tal vez quería tenerlo en buen estado para poder pedir un rescate por él. Eso era lo que hacía un amplio porcentaje de secuestradores, ¿no? Atrapar a gente para pedir un rescate... aunque él no era nadie importante, por lo menos no más importante que cualquier otro miembro de la oficina de policía. No tenía una gran fortuna amasada, sus padres se habían jubilado sin riquezas y su novia era camarera. Si querían dinero se habían equivocado de víctima.

¿Y el chico de ojos verdes? No, a judgar por el estado de su furgoneta tampoco provenía de una familia adinerada.

Continuaba sin encontrarle una explicación lógica a todo aquello, pero había una cosa que tenía muy clara: el secuestrador había estado preparándose para el ataque. Había esperado pacientemente a que se le presentara el momento idóneo para atacar; lo había golpeado justo cuando estaba agachado, concentrado en encontrar al gato que había bajo la furgoneta. De hecho, y ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, tal vez había sido demasiada casualidad que se le hubiera presentado aquella distracción de forma tan oportuna. ¿Y si fue una trampa...?

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por un potente foco de luz que se encendió en el techo de la estancia. Thor cerró los ojos sintiéndose deslumbrado, pero volvió a abrirlos para descubrir, por fin, el aspecto de la celda en la que lo habían confinado: era una estancia pequeña, aunque no lo suficiente como para provocar una sensación claustrofóbica. Las paredes, en las que no se abría ventana alguna, eran de hormigón armado, pero alguien se había molestado en darles una capa de pintura. Era un color anaranjado, cálido, escogido expresamente para crear una falso ambiente acogedor.

Y aquello no era lo único que pretendía crear un espacio cómodo. También había un par de muebles: una cama de estructura sencilla que quedaba contra la pared y un sillón de tapizado nuevo. Además se habían tomado la molestia de instalar un sanitario y un lavabo en uno de los rincones.

Thor sintió una amarga punzada de intranquilidad en el estómago. Si habían preparado aquello para él era porque pretendían que se quedara allí durante varios días, tal vez incluso semanas. Pero no estaría tanto tiempo allí, ¿no? Lo encontrarían antes. Todos sus amigos del cuerpo de policía, su novia y sus padres moverían cielo y tierra para dar con su paradero. Quien fuese que lo había atrapado, terminaría arrepintiéndose. Lo atraparían y se pudriría en la cárcel.

Los goznes de la puerta -que a juzgar por su aspecto debía ser de un acero muy grueso-, chirriaron para anunciar el paso de alguien. Thor frunció el ceño y clavó la vista al frente, preparado para dedicarle una mirada fulminante a aquél que entrara en la habitación. Había pasado un buen rato imaginando cómo debía ser su captor. Lo más probable es que fuera un hombre alto y fornido, tanto o incluso más que él, ya que de otra forma no lo habría atrapado con tanta facilidad. No obstante, aquella expectativa se hizo pedazos en cuanto advirtió la frágil y pequeña figura del chico de ojos verdes cruzando el umbral.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse.

El muchacho permaneció junto a ella como si no se atreviera a dar un paso, y Thor se sintió repentinamente confuso. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Es que habían decidido encerrar al chico allí también? Pero él no parecía haber sufrido ningún golpe, y tampoco había temor en sus ojos, que de hecho reflejaban una satisfacción que ponía los pelos de punta. Además había sido él quien había abierto la puerta.

–Por favor, no... no te enfades conmigo –mustió, y Thor lo comprendió al instante.

Había sido él. Él lo había secuestrado.

El impacto lo dejó mudo. Al principio ni siquiera pudo creerse su propia teoría, (¿En serio? ¿Cómo iba a poder noquearlo y secuestrarlo un adolescente que ni siquiera llegaba a la veintena?) pero los hechos encajaban con una claridad contundente. Había sido el chico quien había llamado su atención para apartarlo del parque y conducirlo hasta la furgoneta. Había sido el chico quien le había pedido que le echara un vistazo a los bajos de su coche con la excusa del gato. Y debía haber sido el chico quien le había golpeado por detrás, mandándolo al mundo de la inconsciencia.

–Siento haberte hecho daño, pero era necesario –el muchacho comenzó a acercarse. Thor se percató de que llevaba una bolsa de papel en la mano–. ¿Te duele la cabeza...?

El rubio continuó escrutándolo con la mirada. Aquél chico no parecía capaz de nada de aquello. Por Dios, ¡era solo un crío!

–Mira, chico... –comenzó, intentando escoger las palabras más adecuadas. Él estaba acostumbrado a tratar con criminales adultos y estaba seguro de cuál era el procedimiento que debía seguir en casos como aquél.

–Loki –interrumpió el otro, y sus finos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa algo avergonzada–. Me llamo Loki.

–Bien, Loki... –Thor carraspeó suavemente.

–Oh, ¿tienes sed? –de nuevo, el muchacho lo interrumpió al mismo tiempo que se acuclillaba a su lado. Rebuscó en la bolsa de papel que traía y sacó de ella una pequeña botella de agua–. Te he traído esto.

Thor observó la botella con cautela. Sabía que lo más prudente era mostrarse receloso, pero tenía tanta sed... y la botella estaba precintada, así que no le habrían echado nada dentro. Por otro lado, quizás debía mostrarse agradecido y amistoso con el chico. Tal vez pudiera ganarse su confianza e intentar hacerle entrar en razón de aquél modo.

–Sí, tengo sed –respondió–. Gracias.

Tras romper el precinto y desenroscar el tapón, Loki condujo la boca de la botella hacia los labios de Thor, quien pudo percibir el ligero tembleque que tenía en las manos. Que el muchacho estuviera nervioso era una buena señal, por lo menos en parte.

Thor dio un par de tragos y giró la cabeza para indicar que había terminado. Loki retiró la botella y la sostuvo entre las manos sin cerrarla. El rubio le echó un largo vistazo, percatándose así de que se había cambiado de ropa. No era la misma que llevaba hacía unas horas, cuando lo encontró en el parque pidiendo ayuda. En aquél momento iba de negro, y ahora vestía un suéter verde y unos vaqueros oscuros. También parecía haberse arreglado el pelo, peinándoselo hacia atrás de forma concienzuda. Su rostro de piel pálida y rasgos afilados quedaba totalmente al descubierto, y aquello sí que no era buena señal. Los secuestradores solían cubrirse el rostro para que las víctimas no pudieran identificarlos al ser liberadas, lo cual quería decir que el muchacho no tenía pensado dejarle ir por el momento.

De pronto, Loki esbozó una nueva sonrisa y encogió los hombros de forma cohibida. Thor había estado mirándolo tan fijamente... era lo que siempre había querido, llamar su atención, que se fijara en él, y ahora por fin lo estaba consiguiendo.

–Loki, creo que... –Thor decidió volver a intentarlo. El muchacho no parecía agresivo, así que no perdía nada por hablar con él–. Creo que sabes que lo que has hecho no está bien.

La sonrisa de Loki se esfumó de un plumazo. Sus ojos se entornaron, y la botella crujió bajo la presión de sus dedos.

–Tenía que hacerlo –dijo poniéndose a la defensiva.

–Soy policía, ¿sabes? –insistió el rubio–. Golpear a un policía y llevárselo en contra de su voluntad es un asunto bastante serio. Puedes meterte en muchos problemas...

–¿Crees que no lo sé? –Loki apretó los labios y apartó la mirada–. Sé lo que estoy haciendo y sé lo que pasará si me cogen... pero no me importa. No me importa.

Thor parpadeó, sorprendido tanto por sus palabras como por su reacción. Lo último que necesitaba era que el captor se enfadara.

–Yo puedo ayudarte, Loki –murmuró de forma suave y conciliadora–. Si me sueltas ahora podemos llegar un acuerdo, ¿vale? Será como si no hubiera pasado nada, ¿hm?

Loki alzó la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, aunque luego sonrió una vez más.

–Eres tan inteligente... –susurró con algo parecido a la admiración–. No me extraña que quieran ascenderte.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que todas las alarmas de Thor se dispararan al mismo tiempo. Hacía un par de días que el jefe de la comisaría le había propuesto ocupar un rango superior en la oficina, pero él había pedido un tiempo para pensárselo. Las únicas personas que lo sabían eran su superior, Sif, un par de agentes y él mismo. ¿Cómo podía saberlo Loki?

–¿Por qué me has traído aquí? –exigió saber, dejándose llevar por el nerviosismo.

Loki se mordió el labio inferior y se tomó unos segundos para responder.

–Porque tú... –mustió, utilizando un dedo para repasar la boca de la botella de forma distraída– eres muy especial para mi –y entonces se llevó aquél mismo dedo a los labios para acariciárselos.

En aquella ocasión fue Thor quien entornó los ojos. Había algo en aquél chico que no estaba bien; algo en su tono de voz, algo en el verde de su mirada le resultaba terriblemente inquietante. Pero continuaba siendo un niño, ¿no?

–Mira, Loki –gruñó casi sin darse cuenta–, hay mucha gente que me estará buscando ahora mismo. Mucha, y tú solo eres un crío. ¿Crees que has podido ocultar tus pistas? ¿Crees que no van a encontrarte? ¿Crees que es como un juego?

Durante un par de segundos, la convicción de Loki pareció flaquear. Se encogió como un niño al que estaban regañando, pero luego replicó:

–¡No soy un crío! –exclamó negando con la cabeza–. ¡Deja de hablarme así, Thor!

–Claro que lo eres, y van a dar contigo. Antes de que te des cuenta estarás rodeado de mis compañeros, y yo habré vuelto a casa con Sif.

No debió haberla mencionado. No debió haber mencionado a Sif, pero no lo sabía. Aún no había aprendido lo mucho que le molestaba a Loki que le hablara de ella.

El chico metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó un pañuelo doblado sobre si mismo. Al deshacer los pliegues, Thor vio que el centro había sido humedecido con un líquido cuyo aroma pudo reconocer al instante.

–No lo hagas, Loki –advirtió. O tal vez lo rogó.

–¡No volverás con ella!

Thor intentó removerse, pero las cadenas limitaban mucho su espacio de actuación. Loki le llevó el pañuelo a la cara, cubrió su nariz con él y, en cuestión de segundos, ya había comenzado a perder el conocimiento de nuevo.

–Ahora tu sitio está a mi lado...

Aquellas palabras llegaron como en un sueño. Sus ojos se cubrieron de una bruma espesa, y al final sus pies se despegaron de la realidad para zambullirse de pleno en el plano de la inconsciencia.


	3. Dos

¡Hola preciosas!

Bueno, os dejo otro capítulo del fic por aquí, para que veáis que me estoy poniendo al día con todos mis textos. A ver qué os parece, estaré esperando vuestros reviews. Un thorkiabrazo y hasta la próxima!

* * *

><p>Thor despertó pasadas unas horas. Esta vez le dolía el cuello por haber estado durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho. Soltó un pequeño quejido al sentir una punzada en las cervicales y levantó la vista mientras parpadeaba de forma cansada. Tenía la cabeza como ida, distraída; el efecto del cloroformo no le permitía regresar aún a la realidad. Se percató de que habían apagado la luz otra vez y se preguntó qué hora sería, aunque ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para hacer un vago cálculo antes de sumirse de nuevo en el sueño.<p>

Al otro lado de la puerta metálica que lo mantenía confinado en su celda, Loki sonreía. Estaba sentado frente a un escritorio sobre el que había organizado con extrema pulcritud todos los objetos personales que Thor llevaba encima cuando lo había dejado inconsciente en el parque.

No había demasiado, lo cual no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que el rubio había salido a hacer ejercicio: el teléfono móvil, unos auriculares, las llaves de casa y la cartera. Loki pensó que era una pena que no llevara su equipamiento de agente de policía, ya que le habría gustado examinarlo de cerca. Aún así, sabía que había sido mejor idea capturar a Thor cuando estaba fuera de servicio, sin tener las esposas o la radio a mano. Aquello podría haber complicado las cosas.

Loki alargó la mano hacia la cartera. Era de un cuero rojo muy desgastado, y al abrirla se encontró con un enrevesado montón de tarjetas, pequeños documentos y tiquets de compra. Aquél desorden no le resultó extraño, pues ya sabía que Thor era poco propenso a organizar sus cosas siempre que no fuera estrictamente necesario. Pero aquello formaba parte de su encanto, porque una persona así -tan _perfecta_-, no podía ser organizada. Lo normal era encontrar la auténtica belleza en un océano de caos.

Lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en la dorada placa de policía que brillaba desde el interior de la cartera, enganchada a uno de los laterales. Loki pasó los dedos sobre ella y se mordió el labio al sentir el frío del metal. Sabía que Thor había nacido para ocupar un lugar así, para combatir al mal como si fuera un héroe del pasado, de aquellos que tenían capas ondeando a su espalda y vestían armadura. Solo que, en vez de armadura, él vestía un favorecedor uniforme de policía.

Parecía casi increíble todo lo que se podía averiguar de una persona mirando en su cartera. Bueno, él ya lo sabía todo de Thor, por algo era su alma gemela, pero aún así encontró información de lo más interesante. Gran parte de los tiquets de compra correspondían a la cafetería que había frente a la comisaría, y Loki sonrió de nuevo al comprobar que Thor siempre solía pedir lo mismo: un café largo acompañado de una porción de bizcocho. A veces, Loki se había colado discretamente en la cafetería y se había sentado en una de las mesas del fondo para mirar al rubio mientras tomaba el almuerzo en compañía del resto de los agentes. Le encantaba ser testigo de la mirada golosa que asomaba a sus ojos azules antes de hincarle el diente al bizcocho, y también adoraba escuchar las aventuras que vivía el cuerpo de policía. De hecho, había sido en aquella misma cafetería donde había tenido la oportunidad de oír la propuesta de ascenso.

Tras dejar de lado los tiquets, Loki estudió las distintas tarjetas que llenaban la cartera. Tan solo había una que fuera de crédito, ya que el resto correspondían a gimnasios o supermercados de la zona.

Luego llegaron las fotos. Thor llevaba fotos de casi todo el mundo: sus padres, su hermano, sus amigos... y, por supuesto, de Sif.

Loki sintió un nuevo arrebato de ira al ver a aquella chica de ojos claros y cabello oscuro sonriéndole a la cámara. Sonriéndole a Thor, como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo. ¿Es que no sabía que él había llegado a la vida del rubio mucho antes que ella? A penas hacía un año y medio que Sif había conocido a Thor, pero ya estaban viviendo juntos desde hacía meses. Aquella mujer tenía el privilegio de poder estar con él cada día, de comer a su lado, de respirar el mismo aire, de compartir la misma cama. No era más que una arpía que no sabía apreciar todos aquellos regalos. Para ella Thor no era más que un hombre, pero para él Thor era el mundo entero. Lo adoraba, lo necesitaba como al oxígeno. Lo quería con tanta fuerza que a veces resultaba doloroso, y por eso había decidido arriesgarse con todo aquél plan para poder demostrárselo. Seguro que terminaría consiguiendo que comprendiera que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

Tras quedarse con la fotografía de Sif, Loki volvió a dejar la cartera sobre el escritorio. Luego le echó un último vistazo a la imagen, la sujetó de las esquinas superiores y la partió en dos lentamente, como si destruir la foto conllevara también la destrucción de los sentimientos que Thor sentía por la mujer.

Loki no terminó ahí. Tomó las dos mitades de la fotografía y las volvió a partir. Y luego otra vez, y otra. Continuó haciéndola trocitos hasta que el suelo estuvo repleto de pequeñas virutas que no podían hacerse más pequeñas.

Así es como debía terminar la relación de aquellos dos: bajo sus pies, hecha pedazos casi invisibles.

Lo siguiente en llamar su atención fue el teléfono móvil. Era un modelo que debía tener un par de años como mínimo, pero a Thor no le interesaba demasiado la tecnología. Loki pudo desbloquearlo sin tener que introducir ninguna clave, lo cual lo decepcionó un poco. Estaba seguro de que si el rubio hubiera puesto algún tipo de contraseña, él habría sido capaz de adivinarla.

Estuvo entretenido con el móvil durante un buen rato, zambulléndose en la galería de imágenes antes de escuchar varias de las canciones que Thor tenía marcadas como favoritas. No se sintió culpable cuando se puso a leer sus mensajes, aunque ignoró expresamente los de Sif. La mayoría de SMS eran breves, pero en algunos de ellos encontró nueva y satisfactoria información.

Loki prolongó su escrutinio hasta que llegó el medio día. Thor se había pasado toda la mañana durmiendo bajo los efectos del cloroformo; la noche anterior no había cenado y tampoco había desayunado nada. Lo más probable es que estuviera hambriento, así que Loki había tenido la precaución de traerle un par de sándwiches. Hubiese preferido ofrecerle algo más elaborado y sustancioso, pero por el momento tendría que limitarse a cosas sencillas.

Antes de abrir la puerta blindada, Loki conectó las luces del interior de la celda. Para cuando entró en ella, Thor ya había vuelto a despertar y parpadeaba confundido. El joven se acercó a él y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que no fue correspondida. Aún así, no dejó que eso le afectara. Era normal que el rubio actuara de forma arisca al principio, que se enfadara o que lo amenazara, al fin y al cabo lo había secuestrado. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para aceptar su situación, y luego para aceptarle a él; aceptar que nadie podría quererle más y que debían estar juntos a toda costa.

–Buenos días, dormilón –murmuró acuclillándose a su lado–. ¿Has descansado bien?

Thor alzó la barbilla y observó a Loki con cierta consternación. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿De verdad le preguntaba aquello después de haberle drogado? El contraste de la villanía de sus actos y la simpatía de sus palabras le ponía la piel de gallina.

–Tienes los ojos rojos –señaló el más joven con cierta preocupación–. ¿Te escuecen?

Sí, le escocían. Le escocían por culpa de aquella maldita luz, aunque ese no era el más grande de sus problemas. Le molestaba aún más estar encadenado a la pared, inmovilizado sin poder hacer nada por ayudarse a si mismo. Por el momento, la decisión más sabia que podía tomar era seguirle la corriente a Loki. El muchacho ya había dejado claro que no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria, y Thor aún no sabía hasta qué punto podía llegar a ser peligroso si se le contrariaba. Debía intentar analizar su personalidad, conocerle un poco mejor antes de intentar persuadirle de nuevo.

–La luz –respondió al fin intentando no sonar demasiado brusco–. Es demasiado potente.

–Ah –Loki frunció los labios y bajó la mirada–. Lo siento, no había pensado en eso... pero lo arreglaré.

Thor asintió y apartó la mirada del muchacho para dejar escapar un largo suspiro. Los efectos de la droga desaparecían a una velocidad considerable, y su cabeza se iba despejando poco a poco. Le echó un nuevo vistazo a la habitación en la que lo habían confinado, a las paredes y a los muebles, y se preguntó si habría sido Loki quien lo había preparado todo con tanta minuciosidad.

–¿También has arreglado tú esta habitación? –inquirió para salir de dudas.

–Sí –respondió Loki sin quitarle la mirada de encima, y luego se removió inquieto–. ¿Te gusta?

Thor apretó los labios. Resultaba evidente que su opinión era importante para Loki, ya que como le había dicho la última vez que hablaron, era una persona _especial _para él. Con el tiempo debería profundizar más en aquella idea, averiguar a qué se refería el chico al hablar de aquella forma, saber cómo y cuándo comenzó a acecharlo sin que él se diera cuenta.

–Claro –mintió, y se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa–. Me gusta el color que has escogido para la pared.

Loki sonrió infinitamente complacido.

–Sé que no es un hotel de cinco estrellas, pero quiero que estés cómodo aquí –murmuró. Lo cierto es que había pasado semanas enteras adecentando aquél espacio, limpiándolo y convirtiéndolo en un lugar habitable. Tardó casi dos meses en transformarlo en un sitio digno de recibir a Thor.

–¿Dónde estamos, Loki? –preguntó el rubio tras un pequeño silencio.

El aludido frunció el ceño, contrariado por la repentina pregunta. Thor apreció el gesto y se apresuró a añadir en tono conciliador:

–Venga, sabes que no puedo decírselo a nadie desde aquí –otra falsa sonrisa para endulzar sus palabras–. Solo es curiosidad. Supongo que no estaremos en tu casa, ¿no?

Loki negó con la cabeza. Dudó durante un par de segundos, pero al final decidió que no pasaba nada si le explicaba a Thor todo lo que había hecho por él. Al fin y al cabo tenía razón: no podría contárselo a nadie si estaba encerrado.

–Es un almacén –dijo–. Lo abandonaron hace un par de años, y desde entonces nadie viene por aquí.

–Entonces... ¿estamos en las afueras?

–Sí.

–¿Y tu casa? ¿Está por aquí?

Loki frunció el ceño de nuevo, esta vez con más firmeza. Luego fingió que no había escuchado aquellas dos últimas preguntas y tomó los sándwiches que había hecho para Thor.

–Supongo que tendrás hambre.

El rubio observó la comida y recordó que, de hecho, tenía un hambre voraz. Parecía increíble que en una situación así fuera capaz de sentirse hambriento, y aquello le molestó. Se percató de que Loki tenía el poder de hacerle pasar hambre y de hacerle pasar sed, que su control iba mucho más allá del simple hecho de mantenerlo inmovilizado. En su estado dependía completamente de aquél chico trastornado.

–Lo cierto es que sí –respondió echándole un vistazo a los sándwiches, que habían sido concienzudamente precintados en una filigrana de plástico transparente–. Vaya, tienen buena pinta.

Loki sonrió mientras desenvolvía la comida, y luego la dejó sobre el regazo de Thor. Buscó las llaves en su bolsillo y las usó para abrir la argolla que sujetaba la mano izquierda del rubio, que lo contempló con cierta sorpresa. No esperaba que Loki le diera la libertad de comer por si mismo.

–¡Mierda, Thor! –exclamó de pronto el muchacho–. Mira tu muñeca, está... destrozada.

Thor le echó un vistazo a su mano izquierda y descubrió que la argolla le había irritado la piel, dejándola roja y magullada.

–No es nada –dijo para quitarle importancia.

–¡Sí lo es! –la mirada de Loki adquirió un brillo culpable, y sus manos buscaron la de Thor para examinar y acariciar la piel lastimada–. Lo siento mucho, yo... no quería hacerte daño. Perdóname.

El rubio contempló a Loki mientras este continuaba acariciándole la piel con cuidado. Parecía sinceramente preocupado y, aunque sabía que aquello no debía conmoverle -al fin y al cabo era su maldito secuestrador-, sintió el impulso de consolarlo, tal vez porque a sus ojos continuaba siendo un crío que no medía sus actos.

–Ni siquiera me duele, en serio.

–Lo siento, Thor, lo siento –repitió Loki–. Di que me perdonas, por favor.

–Claro, sí, te perdono.

Inestabilidad. Loki sufría una seria inestabilidad emocional, tal vez mental. Thor terminó de comprenderlo en aquél instante; el muchacho sentía la necesidad de cuidar de él, de complacerle y hacerle feliz, aunque por otro lado también quería mantenerlo encerrado en aquella celda. Aún no tenía muy claro el motivo, pero aquellas necesidades se convertían en deseos, en impulsos que Loki no podía frenar. Saltaba a la vista que era un muchacho inteligente y concienzudo, pero aún así se volvía incapaz de discernir entre el bien y el mal cuando se trataba de él.

–Te perdono, Loki –insistió–. Ahora deja que pruebe tus sándwiches, ¿vale?

El joven asintió y se apartó para dejarle un poco de espacio. Thor lo miró de reojo antes de bajar su mano libre hasta la comida y tomar uno de los sándwiches. Sentir el pan blando entre sus dedos hizo que su hambre se disparara aún más, así que se lo llevó a la boca sin titubear demasiado. Ya había llegado a la conclusión de que su bienestar era importante para Loki, así que no tendría sentido que le envenenara la comida o el agua.

Loki apoyó las rodillas en el suelo y lo miró con el rostro ligeramente inclinado hacia un lado. Thor supo apreciar que esperaba un veredicto.

–Vaya –murmuró tras haber tragado–. Está delicioso.

No mintió. El sándwich estaba delicioso, preocupantemente bueno: era de mermelada de fresa, su favorita. Una parte de él quiso pensar que era pura coincidencia, pero otra estaba casi segura de que Loki ya lo sabía. ¿Cuánta información tendría aquél muchacho sobre él? ¿Cómo la habría conseguido?

Thor intentó echar mano a la lógica: si Loki había preparado la habitación de aquél almacén y sabía cosas sobre él, debía haber estado mucho tiempo rondándole y planeando aquél secuestro. Intentó hacer memoria; ¿había visto a Loki antes? ¿alguno de sus conocidos le había contado que había un chico joven haciendo preguntas extrañas sobre él? No, no recordaba nada de aquello.

El rubio se terminó el primer sándwich en silencio, dándole vueltas a su situación y dejando que el pegajoso y dulce sabor de la mermelada lo reconfortara aunque fuera un poco. La comida le aportaría nuevas energías.

–¿Agua? –antes de que pudiera pedirla, Loki ya le estaba ofreciendo una botella. Él observó su mano tendida, percatándose de lo ridículamente sencillo que sería agarrar aquella fina y blanca muñeca.

Incluso teniendo un solo brazo libre, Thor se sabía capaz de poder agarrarle el brazo a Loki y rompérselo por un par de puntos. Podía hacerle mucho daño, podía tirar de él, rodearle el cuello y amenazarlo con estrangularlo si no le daba las llaves de la otra argolla. E incluso podía dejarle inconsciente y coger las llaves por si mismo. Visto de aquél modo, su liberación resultaría incluso más sencilla de lo que cabría esperar; la tenía al alcance de la mano.

–¿Estás bien?

Thor apretó los labios y miró a Loki a los ojos. Le habría gustado encontrarse con los ojos de un maniático, unos ojos cargados de ira y maldad. Si hubiera sido así, podría haberle hecho daño sin sentir remordimientos. No obstante, la mirada de aquél chico era condenadamente inocente y atenta. A pesar de lo tenía allí retenido, Thor aún no estaba dispuesto a hacerle daño. Además, no estaba seguro de que Loki llevara encima las llaves de la otra argolla; el muchacho había demostrado ser demasiado listo como para ponérselo tan fácil. Y si le hacía daño, si le asustaba, corría el riesgo de que volviera a utilizar el cloroformo.

–Sí, estoy bien –respondió regresando a la realidad, y tomó la botella de agua para darle un par de tragos. Cuando terminó, se la devolvió a Loki y le echó mano al segundo sándwich, que resultó ser de queso–. Bueno, en realidad... –dijo tras dar un par de bocados– me estaba preguntando qué hora es. No sé cuánto he dormido exactamente.

–Ah –Loki se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada. Sabía que mantener a Thor desorientado en cuanto al tiempo y al espacio era algo fundamental en su plan, pero aún así respondió a su pregunta no formulada–: Sobre las cuatro de la tarde.

Thor asintió y continuó comiendo. Había pasado toda una noche y una mañana desaparecido; estaba seguro de que Sif y sus compañeros debían estar buscándolo por todas partes, y aquello le daba esperanza. Confiaba en ellos, seguro que darían con él antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. En unas horas estaría en casa y aquella experiencia sería solo un extraño recuerdo.

–¿No tienes clase o algo así? –sintiéndose de mejor humor al pensar en su liberación, Thor decidió terminarse la comida en un par de mordiscos e intentar recopilar algo de información sobre Loki.

El chico asintió, pero no pronunció una palabra.

–¿Qué curso haces? Por tu aspecto aún debes estar en el instituto, ¿no? –aventuró Thor.

Los ojos de Loki se entornaron en una mezcla de preocupación y suspicacia.

–¿Mi aspecto? –mustió torciendo los labios–. ¿Qué le pasa a mi aspecto?

–Oh, no me malinterpretes –Thor negó con la cabeza y explicó–: No lo he dicho en el mal sentido, solo porque eres... bueno, se te ve bastante joven. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Dieciséis?

–Diecisiete –replicó Loki, y su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de indignación que resultó más infantil que intimidante–. Ya estoy en el último año de instituto.

–¿En serio? Eso es genial –Thor sonrió e intentó sonar lo más cordial posible. Lo cierto es que no se le daba mal tratar con chicos de la edad de Loki: solía dar muchas charlas en el instituto, ya fueran de seguridad vial o de prevención contra drogas, y su equipo también se dedicaba a tratar problemas de acoso escolar–. ¿Ya sabes a qué universidad quieres ir?

–No voy a ir a la universidad.

Thor frunció el ceño. Loki había respondido casi al instante, pero sus palabras habían sonado muy mecánicas. Era como si fuera una respuesta que se hubiera obligado a aprender, como si se hubiera resignado a ello. Al fin y al cabo no parecía un chico al que le desagradara estudiar. De hecho, en otra situación el rubio lo habría juzgado como un ratón de biblioteca nada más verle. Tenía aquél aire de intelectualidad que distingue a las personas aplicadas e inteligentes.

–¿Por qué no?

Loki se encogió de hombros.

–Dinero –respondió. Su voz sonaba indiferente, pero su mirada adoptó un brillo de decepción–. Las matrículas son caras.

Thor separó los labios, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir. Su cerebro tenía dificultades para asumir que, después de todo, su secuestrador no era más que un adolescente con problemas de adolescentes. Loki, el mismo chico que lo tenía encadenado a la pared, estaba triste porque no podía ir a la universidad. Resultaba ridículamente vulnerable, y Thor era vulnerable a la vulnerabilidad. No podía ver a alguien en problemas y no echarle una mano. De hecho, estuvo a punto de explicarle a Loki que él conocía a una profesora de universidad, Jane Foster, y que seguro que si se lo pedía le buscaría una gran lista de becas a las que podía optar. Pero joder, ¡Loki era el malo de la película! Le había dado con un bate, lo había drogado. No era una víctima a la que proteger y servir, era un criminal y un secuestrador.

–De todos modos ya no me importa –continuó hablando el muchacho, ajeno a los conflictos morales que el otro sentía en su cabeza–. Si me quedo en la ciudad podré estar contigo.

Thor tensó la mandíbula.

–Loki... –murmuró, y suspiró con impaciencia.

–Sé que te resulta difícil pasar por esto –interrumpió el chico, y se inclinó un poco hacia él antes de tomarle la muñeca y volver a examinarle los pequeños cardenales que manchaban su piel allí donde la argolla la había castigado–. Pero... no lo habría hecho si no creyera que tengo una oportunidad.

Los dedos de Loki se sentían suaves y frescos sobre su piel magullada, pero Thor sintió el impulso de apartarse de él al escuchar sus palabras. No obstante, se contuvo e intentó que su voz continuara sonando lo más cordial posible al preguntar:

–¿Una oportunidad de qué?

Algo en la parte más retorcida y oculta de su conciencia creía saber la respuesta a aquella pregunta, pero Thor se negaba a escucharla. Por desgracia, Loki tampoco le daría una respuesta, al menos aquél día. En su lugar, el muchacho le soltó la mano y rebuscó en la bolsa de donde había sacado la comida.

–También te he traído esto para que no te aburras mientras no estoy –dijo, y esta vez sacó un libro que dejó en el suelo. Thor lo miró pero ni siquiera leyó el título, cegado como estaba por la impotencia.

Leer. Aquello era a lo que Loki quería que se dedicara mientras estuviera encerrado allí. A leer. Debería decirle que no quería leer, que quería salir de allí y volver al trabajo, a su rutina diaria, a su vida. Pero no quería volver a tener una pelea con él.

–Gracias –murmuró–. ¿Es que te vas?

–Sí –Loki se removió en el suelo y se puso en pie–. Tengo que irme un rato, pero volveré para cenar contigo.

Thor siguió al chico con la mirada mientras este se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta. De pronto se percató de algo y, aunque su orgullo quiso que contuviera la lengua, supo que no era un capricho del que podría prescindir.

–Loki –llamó.

El aludido se dio la vuelta al instante y lo miró con atención.

–Necesito... –Thor titubeó–. Bueno, ya sabes... –dispuesto a ahorrar en palabras, Thor señaló el sanitario que había en la habitación con un gesto de su barbilla.

–Oh –Loki frunció el ceño como contrariado. Se sintió tremendamente estúpido al percatarse de que no había pensado en algo tan básico como _eso–. _Claro... Espera un momento, ahora vuelvo.

Confundido, Thor observó como Loki salía de la habitación cerrando la pesada puerta a sus espaldas. Se sintió inquieto e impaciente, pero aguardó hasta que el muchacho regresó a la estancia. El único cambio perceptible era una pequeña cajita de plástico negro que ahora llevaba en la mano izquierda.

–Escucha, Thor –dijo de forma seria tras cerrar la puerta y situarse frente a ella–. Esta puerta funciona con una cerradura electrónica, pero tras el abandono de la fábrica lo desactivaron para que nadie se metiera aquí y se quedara encerrado por error. Por ahora no he podido volver a activarla, pero lo conseguiré en cuanto compre un par de cables que necesito.

Thor entornó los ojos y escuchó con atención, preguntándose qué tendría que ver todo aquello con su necesidad de ir al baño. No obstante no le hizo feos a toda aquella información sobre su confinamiento.

–Hasta que la cerradura electrónica no esté arreglada, no puedo correr el riesgo de dejarte suelto –continuó Loki–. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que eres mucho más fuerte que yo; si entrara en el cuarto sin que tu estuvieras encadenado a la pared podrías deshacerte de mi, quitarme las llaves y salir corriendo.

Las palabras de Loki eran firmes, lógicas y serias. Thor se sintió casi impresionado por la frialdad con la que el muchacho le hablaba ahora. Resultaba evidente que a aquél chico no se le escapaba nada, lo tenía todo calculado al milímetro.

–Pero como tus necesidades fisiológicas no pueden esperar a que arregle la cerradura... –Loki apretó los labios y luego sacó una pequeña llave de su bolsillo–. Con esto podrás soltarte la argolla de tu mano derecha. Voy a tirártela y tú mismo te liberarás de la pared para hacer lo que necesites. Yo me quedaré aquí, junto a la puerta.

Thor encarnó una ceja sin comprender la lógica de todo aquél asunto. Si Loki tenía miedo de que lo redujera y le quitara las llaves de la puerta, ¿qué solucionaba quedándose junto a la entrada? No podría abrir la puerta de metal y escapar antes de que él pudiera atraparlo y reducirlo...

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Loki terminó de darle indicaciones:

–No me gusta tener que amenazarte, pero... –con una mueca de desagrado, Loki alzó la mano y le mostró la cajita negra que llevaba en ella. Al verla desde su nueva perspectiva, Thor se percató de que era, en realidad, un teaser profesional–. Tendrás que mantenerte alejado de mi en todo momento. Si te aproximas más de lo necesario... usaré esto contigo y te dejaré inconsciente.

El rubio tuvo que contener un gruñido. Claro, Loki tenía que disponer de una carta oculta antes de arriesgarse tanto. Casi le dio rabia tener que reconocer para si mismo que el chico sabía usar la estrategia. Aunque él fuera más grande y más fuerte, no tenía nada que hacer frente a la descarga eléctrica de un teaser. Le haría caer al suelo antes de que pudiera abalanzarse sobre Loki... aunque claro, no había pensado en hacerlo. Lo único que quería era llegar hasta el sanitario.

–Vale, ha quedado claro: si me porto mal me toca descarga eléctrica –murmuró molesto.

Loki asintió y le tiró la llave de la argolla que aún lo sostenía en la pared. Thor la capturó en el aire con la mano libre y se deshizo de su amarre en un par de segundos -al fin y al cabo tenía mucha práctica con las esposas gracias a su trabajo-. Se puso en pie apoyándose en la pared, pues sentía el cuerpo un poco entumecido, y luego avanzó hacia la esquina del cuarto donde Loki había instalado el sanitario y el lavabo. Se preguntó cómo podría haber hecho algo así un chico de dieciséis años, pero apartó aquella curiosidad estúpida de su cabeza al llegar a su destino.

Levantó la tapa del sanitario, que estaba totalmente limpio, y observó a Loki por encima del hombro. El más joven parpadeó y giró la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto, dando a entender que no iba a mirar nada pero que tampoco pensaba abandonar su posición ni soltar el teaser que sostenía en alto.

Poco después, Thor hundía las manos bajo el chorro del agua del lavabo. Le sorprendió comprobar que el agua salía templada, ¿es que Loki había instalado incluso un termo para él?

–¿Has terminado? –la voz del muchacho sonó algo impaciente, pero Thor asintió y regresó a su espacio junto a las argollas de la pared. Procuró no desviarse ni un centímetro del camino para no alarmar a Loki: ya le habían disparado con un teaser una vez, y sabía lo condenadamente doloroso que era, así que quería ahorrarse el pasar por ello de nuevo siempre que fuera posible.

–¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó observando a su captor.

–Ahora tendrás que volver a esposarte y devolverme la llave –indicó Loki.

Thor suspiró y observó las argollas. Pensar que tenía que ser él mismo quien se encadenara de nuevo a aquella condenada pared se le antojaba casi tan tortuoso como permanecer allí encerrado. No obstante sabía que no tenía otra opción, así que siguió las instrucciones de Loki y volvió a sentarse en el suelo. Luego se esposó la mano derecha, tiró para que el chico comprobara que se había encadenado de verdad y le tiró la llave de vuelta. El moreno la recogió y la devolvió a su bolsillo.

–Bien, pues... volveré más tarde –murmuró como despedida.

El rubio ni siquiera se molestó en decir nada, ocupado como estaba en tragarse su humillación e impotencia.

_Por favor_, rogó para sus adentros, _por favor, que me encuentren pronto. _


End file.
